


客房服务

by Zhishimitaoguan



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhishimitaoguan/pseuds/Zhishimitaoguan
Summary: 预警：女装 口/交 一点点dirty talk
Relationships: 嘉闻 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	客房服务

/ 既然嘉哥想看女装 那我在这里满足一下他吧:)  
/ 都是我编的 别上升 特殊时期大家也要乖乖在家待着

焉栩嘉风尘仆仆地赶到翟潇闻酒店房间门口时已经过了凌晨了，走廊静悄悄的，只剩刻意暗了下来的顶灯还在孜孜不倦地营业。

「嘉嘉 等等我准备了惊喜给你哦 (๑°3°๑)」

焉栩嘉回想刚刚登机前翟潇闻发过来的消息，忍不住期待了起来。一日不见如隔三秋，对于热恋的小情侣来说这么久一段时间没见面就更难熬了，于是昨天挂断视频通话以后焉栩嘉就决定今天飞过来找他。

焉栩嘉一想到马上就能抱着日思夜想的男朋友睡觉就情不自禁兴奋地搓搓手，按了翟潇闻发给自己的密码进了房间。

房间里没有人，几件衣服凌乱地散落在沙发上。

“闻闻，你在哪儿呢。” 焉栩嘉环顾一圈有些疑惑，拖着行李坐到沙发上换鞋。

背后传来两声故意的咳嗽声，焉栩嘉回过头。

翟潇闻——或者可以说是翟晓雯随意地抱着胸靠在墙边，朝这里抛了个媚眼。

焉栩嘉脑子里一瞬间短路，甚至忘了自己要说什么，所有意识都争先恐后地直往胯下冲。

翟潇闻穿了套jk制服，衬衫领口松松的挂了个领结，百褶裙下摆勉勉强强遮住臀部，露出肉乎乎的大腿根，更要命的是他还戴着微卷的浅棕色假发，缕缕发丝垂下来，乖乖地遮在脸颊旁边，弯着眼睛笑得一脸人畜无害。

他赤着脚走过来，跨坐到焉栩嘉身上，往他耳朵旁吐气：“请问这位先生需要什么客房服务呢？”

前几天直播的时候他是嘟囔了一句想看翟潇闻穿女装，没想到翟潇闻特意记到现在来勾引他呢。

焉栩嘉一把搂住身上人的细腰，另一只手往他屁股上拍了两巴掌：“几天不见，长本事了啊？”

翟潇闻被他冷不丁拍得浑身一颤，环住焉栩嘉脖子和他贴紧，在他嘴唇上啄了两口道：“说嘛，要不要。”

焉栩嘉被他软嫩的屁股蹭的硬得不行，耐着性子往他裙子里面摸：“好啊，硬得难受怎么办啊，妹妹。”

翟潇闻被他一句“妹妹”惹红了脸，他从焉栩嘉身上下来，坐在地上用嘴拉下他的裤链，三下两下脱了他的裤子。滚烫的呼吸喷洒在明显鼓起的一包上，翟潇闻隔着内裤用湿软的舌头舔了舔，牙齿扯下布料边缘释放出性器。

他双手握住茎身，轻轻揉搓着囊袋，张嘴把顶端含了进去不停吮吸。

焉栩嘉低吟了一声，轻轻抚摸翟潇闻的后脑勺感受他温热的口腔。

翟潇闻口中性器渐渐胀大，嘴里越吞越深却还是装不下一整根。他一边吞吐，灵巧的舌头绕着茎身打转，舔弄上面凸起的青筋，另一边手指刮蹭着被冷落在外的另一截。

焉栩嘉从上往下看着他粘在脸上的发丝和艳红的嘴唇，忍不住摁住他的头把自己往他嘴里送。翟潇闻被巨物顶到深处，喉咙不停收缩，焉栩嘉被吸得微微喘气，插了好几下完完全全射在了他嘴里。

翟潇闻没反应过来，吞了一大半进去，被噎得不行，泪眼朦胧地望向焉栩嘉，半生气半撒娇：“你这人怎么这样啊，都不说一声。”

焉栩嘉看着他嘴边还有没擦干净的液体，刚发泄过一次的性器又打起精神来。他把人捞起来压到沙发上扯开他领口：“还不是宝贝太好看了，忍不住。”

翟潇闻两条腿缠上焉栩嘉的腰，脸上泛着情动的粉红：“满不满意啊，嗯？”

“那得等我操进去才知道。” 焉栩嘉宠溺地捏了捏翟潇闻的脸颊，扯开他的衬衫，含住胸前挺立的乳粒，拿舌尖打转又用牙齿轻轻地磨着。手掌顺着后背一路抚摸至敏感的尾椎，在挺翘的臀上揉了几把，手指浅浅地插进小穴，意外地发现他自己扩张过了以后便更放肆地抽插。

翟潇闻浑身都酥酥麻麻的，被手指操的食髓知味，在他身下腻着嗓音娇喘，仰着头让他快点进来。

“妹妹叫声好听点的我就进去。”焉栩嘉箭在弦上，却又故意捉弄他，性器磨着水淋淋的穴口。

“哥哥…嗯嗯…嘉哥…你进来嘛…” 翟潇闻穴里空得难受，简直要被折磨疯，埋在焉栩嘉脖颈里一通乱亲。

焉栩嘉拉开他的大腿长驱直入，翟潇闻后穴紧紧咬着他，几乎要把他含化了。他掐着身下人的腰狠狠冲撞，顶得他半张着嘴不停呻吟，嗯嗯啊啊的喊好大好深。

焉栩嘉低头去咬翟潇闻的耳垂，他的耳垂特别敏感，一被挑逗就受不住。翟潇闻缩着头想躲，被操的湿漉漉的后穴微微瑟缩，内壁软肉更紧地缠上正在进出的性器，像是叫嚣着想要更多。

“这么会夹？我看你下面的嘴比你更想我吧？”

焉栩嘉换了个姿势，把他翻过身抬起屁股又操进去，一手绕到前面轻轻揪着小巧的乳粒玩弄。翟潇闻趴在沙发上侧过头咬着嘴唇，带着情欲的呻吟声还是控制不出的溢出，长发在背上散开，裙子被掀起大半挂在腰间，股间穴口早就被操的发红发烫，粉紫穴肉伴着淫液被性器不断带出。焉栩嘉看得越发越胀大起来，对着深处加快了下身挺动的速度。

“嗯…我不行了…呜呜…慢点慢点…” 翟潇闻被压着没法转身去看焉栩嘉，他被狂风骤雨般的操弄顶得几乎要哭出声，“受不了了…”

“是吗，可是宝贝下面的嘴说要我快一点重一点呢。”

焉栩嘉嘴上虽然这么说，但还是把他温柔地抱到自己腿上，握住细软腰肢从下面挺进穴口。

翟潇闻脸颊绯红，快感一波接着一波涌上来，他想让焉栩嘉住嘴，可是张口就是呻吟，说出来的话一下就变了味。

“你别…嗯嗯…你干嘛…啊…”

焉栩嘉顺势在他胸前又舔又亲，吸着薄薄的嫩肉种了个草莓，下身狠狠动作，不停往花心撞。

翟潇闻被操到最深处，大口大口地喘气，高潮前失控的快感冲破桎梏，浑身颤栗着被操射了出来。

焉栩嘉见状，手臂用力勾起他的腿弯，大力地把他往下压，热烫的茎身磨的穴口淫荡的红肿了一圈，他快速抽插百十下射了出来，翟潇闻缩着后穴，刚高潮完的性器又被他硬生生逼出几股精液。

焉栩嘉半拖半抱的把人带去清理，依依不舍地脱下他的裙子：“闻闻，我下次还想看……”

“不要…” 翟潇闻趴在他身上没力气动，腰酸得不行，大腿也直打颤，哑着嗓子开口拒绝。

“穿嘛。” 焉栩嘉亲了亲面前水润的嘴唇开始耍赖，“女装只有一次和无数次。”

翟潇闻回想起刚才像个打桩机一样的焉栩嘉，觉得自己真的是玩火自焚，于是斩钉截铁地摇摇头。

焉栩嘉变本加厉：“闻闻，宝贝，老婆，好不好嘛。”

翟潇闻被他一通乱喊喊得脸发烫，伸手捂住焉栩嘉的嘴，磨磨蹭蹭道：“…看心情。”


End file.
